


May We Meet Again

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Conviction (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers wakes up in the 21st Century thinking he’s lost everything. Six months later he discovers that the love of his life is also here, only she’s changed. A lot. Peggy Carter is now Hayes Morrison, former first daughter and new head of New York City’s Conviction Integrity Unit, and she has no idea who she really is, or who Steve Rogers is, nor does she care that he is in New York with her. She only knows him as Captain America, the man who died for his country only to be found alive almost 70 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am already OBSESSED with Hayley Atwell's new role as Hayes Morrison on Conviction and have decided that it is a modern Peggy Carter AU (this is also in part to comfort myself over the loss of Agent Carter).

The first thing Steve became aware of was the sound of the radio playing a baseball game. He opened his eyes to find that he was in a hospital room. He was wearing a standard SSR t-shirt and khakis, but something was off. He shouldn’t be here. The last thing he remembered was talking to Peggy before crashing the plane into the ice. He was supposed to be dead. He sat up cautiously and looked around before a nurse came in.

“Good morning,” she said, glancing down at her watch, “Or should I say afternoon?”

“Where am I?” Steve asked.

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.”

Steve hesitated, he could tell something was wrong but he wasn’t sure what. “Where am I really?” he asked.

The nurse looked confused, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“The game, it’s from May 1941. I know because I was there.” The nurse realised that she couldn’t lie to him anymore and the look on the her face only made Steve more angry as he stood up, “now I’m going to ask you again, where am I?”

At this point Steve was right in front of here the nurse knew there was no turning back and she pressed the alert button she had been given upon entering the room, “Captain Rogers,” she said calmly.

“Who are you?” he asked.

Suddenly the door opened and two men dressed in black entered. The next thing he knew, Steve was out on the streets of New York City. Only it wasn’t New York City anymore. Everything seemed to be turning in circles. There were lights flashing everywhere and nothing looked the same. Before he knew it he was surrounded by car and people were getting out, ready to pounce on him if commanded to do so.

“At ease, soldier.” Steve turned around to see a man with an eyepatch talking to him. The man walked towards him before continuing, “look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?” Steve asked, sick of all the theatrics.

“You’ve been asleep, Cap,” the man said, “for almost seventy years.”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing, seventy years? This couldn’t be right. Steve looked around, desperately trying to find something to prove that whatever this man with the eye patch was saying was wrong.

“You gonna be ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said, not sure about how else to respond, “yeah, it’s just, I had a date.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 months later

Steve opened the door to his apartment to find Natasha Romanoff waiting impatiently on the other side.

“Time to explore New York, let’s go,” she said, grabbing Steve’s arm.

“Good morning to you too, Natasha,” Steve laughed, pulling his arm out of Natasha’s grasp.

“Come on, it’s time for you to see New York City and I’m free, so let’s go,” Natasha practically whined.

“I’ve seen New York. You seem to be forgetting that I’m from here,” Steve said, turning around and heading into the kitchen where he was making himself breakfast.

“Steve, I’ve been watching you, you have not seen New York, and whatever you saw growing up doesn't count” Natasha scoffed.

“Well I’ve seen enough of it,” Steve replied.

“You’ve been back for six months and you have yet to go back to Times Square. Fury never told me how boring you are to keep an eye on and I’m bored so can we please go?”

Steve sighed, “Fine, let me just eat something,”

“Thank god,” Natasha said, grabbing his plate, “Let’s go. You can eat on the road.”

When they arrived in Times Square, Steve looked around at all the billboards. It was true that he hadn’t returned here since he woke up, but he never felt the need to. There was so much going on, it was overwhelming. Thankfully Natasha had the foresight to bring baseball caps and hoodies for them so people passed by them without seeing Captain America and Steve had one less thing to worry about. He looked around at all the flashing ads and wondered why people even bothered to put them up since no one looked at them. Steve turned in a circle, scanning all the screens in search of one that might interest him.As he looked around, he noticed the one closest to him showing D.A. Conner Wallace talking about some new investigation unit. Natasha looked at Steve and found him fixed on what was probably the most boring screen, “Oh the D.A., good choice Steve,” she grumbled before turning to the screen, trying to understand what was so interesting to Steve

“...and the director of my city wide Conviction Integrity Unit,’ Wallace was saying, “is also our country’s former first daughter. Ladies and gentlemen, Hayes Morrison.”

The camera panned to a young woman standing next to Wallace as she smiled and waved to the press. Steve dropped the breakfast plate he had been carrying with him all morning and just stared at the screen.

“Steve? Are you alright?” Natasha asked.

“That’s impossible,” Steve muttered.

“Steve, what’s going on?”

“You don’t recognise her?” Steve asked, finally turning to look at Natasha.

“Of course, that’s former President Morrison’s daughter, did you you not hear what Wallace just said?”

“It’s Peggy Carter,” Steve said, starting to get a little antsy.

“Steve, Peggy disappeared during a mission in the fifties, you know that. Hayes just happens to look like her.”

“I swear it’s her, Nat. I don’t know how, but it’s her. We need to see Fury.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Natasha said, but her words were lost in the crowd as Steve turned to leave.

On the way to Fury’s office, Natasha was able to discreetly contact Fury to warn him about Steve’s crazy theory, so when they arrived, Fury was waiting for them.

“Steve calm down,” Fury said when Steve came bursting into his office, Natasha in tow. He nodded to the agents by the door, indicating for them to leave him alone.

“Then explain why I just saw Peggy Carter on a screen in Times Square.”

“I told you, that’s not Peggy,” Natasha muttered.

“Steve, I can explain,” Fury said calmly, “please take a seat.”

Steve and Natasha both sat down and waited expectantly while Fury closed all the windows in his office and locked the door.

“Now, I don’t want a word out of either of you until I’ve finished explaining, is that understood?” Fury asked. Steve and Natasha both nodded before he continued. “I didn’t want to say anything earlier because I didn’t want to upset you, but Peggy Carter is in fact alive. Now I’m not saying that everything on her file is wrong, she did truly disappear in the fifties, leaving behind a husband and two children, but a few years ago, she started appearing in newspapers and magazines as Carter Morrison’s daughter, Hayes Morrison. I know people will just say that they’re just look alikes, but we did a little digging, and we found close to nothing on Hayes Morrison’s past, just the bare minimum, where she went to school, where she’s lived, etc. Things that could easily be forged. I currently have a team working on finding out what happened and so far they’ve confirmed that Hayes is in fact Director Carter and right now they believe Hydra is responsible for her return.”

“Hydra?” Steve and Natasha said in unison. “I thought they were destroyed.”

“It appears they were, for a period. But now there’s evidence that they’re rebuilding.”

“But how did that affect Peggy?” Steve asked.

“They brainwashed her and plopped her back into real life in the biggest way possible. I can get you the file,but as far as we know, she has no memories of her past. As far as she is concerned, she is a trouble making lawyer who lives with one of the most powerful people in the world. Hydra has turned her into a weapon, the Peggy Carter we all knew is gone. I’m sorry Steve, but there’s nothing I can do, especially since her life is so public.”

Steve was silent for a moment, taking in everything Fury had just told him before speaking up, “I need to meet her.”

“Steve did you not hear what Fury just said, Peggy is gone. She’s been replaced by some Hydra tool named Hayes and she has no idea who you are.”

“I just need to see her. She doesn’t need to recognise me, but what if it jogs some memories?”

Fury looked at him, “I’ll think about it and get back to you. We still need to keep in mind that Hydra is in play here.”

“Of course sir, thank you,” Steve said, getting out of his seat, “thank you for your time.”

Fury simply nodded and watched as Steve and Natasha showed themselves out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve meets the new Peggy Carter.

“Steve I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to calm down,” Natasha said as she struggled to keep up with Steve's fast pace as they left the Shield building.

“Did you know?” Steve asked, not bothering to turn around and look at her.

“What? No, of course not,” Natasha said, “I am just as shocked as you are.” Steve didn't reply, he just kept walking until they reached the car. Just as he pulled the keys out of his pocket, Natasha pounced, grabbing them from his hand.

“Hey! Give those back,” he said, reaching for them.

“No, I'm driving, you are in no state to drive. And you need to go home, not go looking for Hayes.”

“I wasn't going to,” Steve grumbled as he walked to the other side of the car. Natasha simply glared at him over the top of the car until he rolled his eyes and got in.  
“I wasn’t going to,” he restated when they were settled.

“You keep telling yourself that and maybe I’ll let you drive next time,” Natasha said, knowing full well that if she let Steve drive now he would go straight to Hayes.

When they arrived back at Steve’s apartment, Steve turned on his laptop to find that Fury had sent him everything Shield knew about Hayes. There was almost no information about her before she turned 22, at which point her father, Carter Morrison entered the presidential race. His excuse for having kept her out of the public’s attention for so long was that she had been a sickly child who could not have handled the stress of growing up in the spotlight. By some miracle she had gotten better, which lead Carter to decide to give the presidency a shot. At that point, Hayes was just graduating college and attended one of the top law schools in the country. She became successful, perhaps in part because of her father, but nonetheless managed to get a teaching position right out of law school where scandal seemed to follow her everywhere, from sex scandals to reckless behaviour. Steve read through the list of known incidents and was amazed at how unlike Peggy Hayes was.

At some point he realised that Natasha had left the room and was sitting at the foot of his bed on the phone. He continued to read through the file until he heard her hang up the phone and come back to the kitchen.

“Who was that?” He asked, barely glancing up from his computer.

“Fury,” Natasha said nonchalantly as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “He’s talked to the team who is investigating Hayes and they think they can get you in contact with her.”

Steve looked up, “are you serious? What do I have to do?”

“Well he's talking to Wallace now, and he's going to try to get you on her team,” Natasha replied.

“So Peggy will be my superior again,” Steve said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, “it won't be like it was in the war. And you can not call her Peggy.”

“I know, I know,” Steve said, looking back down at his computer, “I just want to see her again.”

The next day Steve met with Fury and the team who had been investigating Hayes to go over the details of the conviction unit before Fury took him to meet Wallace.

“Captain America, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Wallace greeted him.

“Likewise, sir,” Steve replied, shaking Wallace’s hand.

“The team will be thrilled to have you join them, and if you'll follow me this way I can take you to meet them,” Wallace said.

Steve tried not to fidget as they walked down the hall where the conviction unit was gathering. When Wallace opened the door, everyone turned and looked at them.

“Team, this is your newest member, Steve Rogers. I'll let Hayes handle introductions from here, keep up the good work,” Wallace said quickly before leaving the room.

One by one the everyone said their name

“Sam Sullivan”

 

“Maxine Barton”

“Tess Thompson”

“Frankie Rios”

As everyone said their names, Steve tried to pay attention, but he was almost immediately focused on Hayes, who say at the head of the table just staring at him with a rather hungry look in her eyes as she played with a strand of her hair. She lickedher lips before speaking up, “so what brings Captain America to our unit?” She asked.

“I just want to do some good,” Steve replied, nonchalantly.

“But why here?” Tess asked him, “you’re Captain America, you could work anywhere you wanted.”

“New York is home for me,” Steve said, “I just want to keep to what I know.” The truth was, Steve didn't know what was home. When he had woken up, he barely recognised the city he had grown up in. Once he managed to wrap his head around the fact that he was in the 21at century, he has tried to relearn the in’s and out’s of New York, but found it incredibly difficult to adjust to all the changes. In fact, he was about to take Fury up on his offer to relocate to D.C. before he saw Hayes.

Hayes simply nodded, like she wasn't sure of what to do with the information and there was a rather awkward silence that followed before Maxine spoke up, “great, now that that's out of the way, can we get to work? Hayes pass out those reports why don't you?”

Hayes glared at her, “excuse me, Maxie, I will be the one to say when things get done. If I remember correctly Wallace put me in charge and not you.”

“Call me Maxie one more time and I will punch you in your perfect teeth,” Maxine practically snarled, “and we all know the only reason you're here is to avoid jail time do don't go pretending like you care.”

Steve was shocked at Hayes’s behaviour and how different she was from Peggy. Peggy never would have so openly disrespected one of her colleagues and yet here he was, watching Hayes get mad at one just because she was in charge.

Finally Hayes handed out the reports to everyone. Steve tried to focus on the file in front of him as the team discussed what to do, but he found himself staring at Hayes. She seemed largely uninterested in the case and sat on her phone for much of the meeting. When it was time to go, Steve took his time packing up his belongings, lingering behind the others in hopes that he might have a word with Hayes, not that he had any idea of what to say.

As he was trying to close his briefcase he suddenly felt that someone was watching him. He looked up to find Hayes staring at him, playing with the same strand of hair from earlier, “you're an interesting one,” she said. 

“Excuse me?” Steve asked.

“Most people don't request to work under someone, they simply get assigned to a superior,” Hayes told him, “but I was told you asked to join this team. Then I expected you to be much more commanding, but I have barely heard you say a word since you arrived.”

Steve shrugged, “I guess I'm just trying to listen to others and see who I am working with,” he said.

“And you didn't stop staring at me the whole meeting.”

Steve immediately stopped what he was doing. He didn't think she had noticed his staring. 

“Look,” she said as she stood up and walked over to him, “the press went nuts over my last sex scandal, I'm pretty sure Wallace would have my head if he found out I was fucking a colleague.” She met his gaze and biting her lip, placed her hand on his chest, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. Leaning in closer she murmured, “as much as I would love to screw Captain America, I think it will have to wait until things die down a bit.” Pulling back a bit, Hayes ran her hand down his body, stopping to play with Steve's belt buckle for a moment before dropping her hand to get side, all while holding his gaze.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Steve heard himself blurt out. 

For a moment Hayes looked just as surprised as his felt, “did you hear a word I just said?” She asked.

“I did,” Steve replied, “we don't have to have sex, just a nice dinner. There's nothing wrong with two colleagues having dinner and getting to know each other better, is there?”

Hayes looked at him suspiciously. She wanted to believe there was another motive behind his proposition, but he seemed so sincere. “Fine,” she said, “where do you want to go?”

“I don't know. I'm still learning about the twenty-first century so how about you pick a place?”

“Oh no, you asked me out, you pick a restaurant. Text me when you've found one,” she said before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Steve alone with no clue as to what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's been difficult finding time to write. Anyway, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) please leave a comment


End file.
